December 2011
This article is a stub. You can help Persona 4 Wiki by expending it. Please use April 2011 as an example. During this month you can get these items by trading Fish: * Guardian x 2 = Musashi Shinai * Huge Fish x 3 = Uzume Robe * Genji Ayu x 2 = Chest Key * Red Goldfish x 2 = Bait x 3 Thursday 12/01 ** Finals, day four: * Question 1: Which is colder: the north or the south pole? Also note the difference in lowest temperature. Answer: The south pole; 30 degrees. * Question 2: What prize was awarded for answering one of the millennium prize problems? Answer: 1, 000, 000 dollars. Friday 12/02 ** Finals, day five: * Question 1: Which of the following is one of Robert Koch's scientific achievements? Answer: Discovered tuberculosis. * Question 2: The words "beef" and "pork" originated in what language? Answer: French. Saturday 12/03 *** It's the last day of the exams. ** If you want to find the true killer, pick the following answers: # Wait a second here. # We're missing something. # Namatame's true feelings. # Something's bothering me. # We're missing something. # Calm the hell down! ** Choosing an incorrect option will lead to a bad ending. Skip ahead to March 21. Sunday 12/04 * Day time unavailable. Monday 12/05 ** In order to gather information about the true killer, you need to: # Ask the Shopping woman at Shopping District, North near the shrine about those murders. # Ask Female student at Junes about anyone suspicious. # Ask Female student at Shopping District, South near bookstore about anyone suspicious. # Ask the man at Shopping District, North in front of the Liquor Store about those murders. If it doesn't work, you'll need to ask everyone at the Central Shopping District and Samegawa Flood plain about those murders and anyone suspicious to progress. # You must pick Tohru Adachi as the suspicious one. ** Choosing anyone but Tohru Adachi three times will result in a bad ending. Skip ahead to March 21. * Fusion Forecast: None. Tuesday 12/06 * Daytime not available. Wednesday 12/07 * Daytime not available. Thursday 12/08 ** Test results posted. * Fusion Forecast: Create the Persona Hell Biker = Evade Ice added, Bonus stats. Friday 12/09 * Answer to Ms. Kashiwagi: Insects (+ Knowledge). * Fusion Forecast: None. Saturday 12/10 * Answer to Mr. Kondo: The 'big' toe (+ Knowledge). * Fusion Forecast: None. Sunday 12/11 * No Shopping program. * Fusion Forecast: Use a Persona of the Judgement Arcana in fusion = Bonus Fire skill, Elec skill, S. Link EXP. Monday 12/12 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus S. Link EXP. Tuesday 12/13 * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. Wednesday 12/14 Thursday 12/15 Friday 12/16 Saturday 12/17 * Answer to Mr. Hosoi: That it follows something. (+ Expression, + Chariot). Sunday 12/18 Monday 12/19 Tuesday 12/20 Wednesday 12/21 * Answer to Ms. Sofue: It's a sign of royal blood. Thursday 12/22 Thursday 12/23 Thursday 12/24 * Deadline for Magatsu Inaba * Christmas Eve Event with your lover (or Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie if you don't have a lover) Friday 12/25 * Christmas Event * If you're playing the original Persona 4, the game skips ahead to March 20 at this point. Category:Calendar